ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Sword of a Kind
Sword of a Kind is an episode of Noah 10. Episode We open up to a Forever Knight Castle. We go inside and see the Knights bowing. "Cease." Said an unknown voice. We see legs walk past the Knights. The Knights get up. "You know how I became king, right men?" "Yes Sire." All of the Knights said. Then, there was a cough. "Which one of you disrespected me?!" The Knights kept silent. Then, the same Knight coughed again. "Sorry, sir. *Cough* I have a cold *cough*" Said the Knight. "How about I put you out of your misery?" The King said. The King blasted eye lasers and killed the sick Knight. "Any other punks?" The King asked. "No sire." The Knights said. "Good. Now, down to business. We're going hunting. For a sword...." The King pulled off his hood and revealed himself to be Vilgax! "Um, sire? Permission to ask a question?" Asked a Knight. "Permission granted." Vilgax answered. "Sire, what kind of sword are we searching for?" Asked the Knight. "The most mystical sword in existence. It has been long since thought a myth, a fable, a legend. It is the sword of the very first Forever Knight himself, Old George." Vilgax answered. The Knights oohed. "Where is the sword located, Majesty?" Asked another Knight. "I don't know!! Why do you think we're searching for it!? Have him executed immediately." Vilgax yelled. Two Knights carried the Knight off to the shadows. There's a loud scream. Meanwhile... Noah is outside playing fetch with Ship. "Go get it, boy!" Noah called. Ship ran, caught the stick, and returned it. Beep, beep! Noah got a message from Max. "Noah. There's lotsa trouble at an old ancient ruin in Egypt. It has something to do with the Forever Knights." Max reported. "Yes, sir." Noah said. Noah got on Ship and flew to Egypt. Meanwhile... "Good thing we found the energy signals from down here." A Knight said. "Shut up." Vilgax replied. Noah comes in and hides behind a rock. "Vilgax? How'd he become the new Forever King?" Noah whispered. "Ship." "I'll answer that question for you, Segurason." Vilgax said. "He heard us!!" Noah yelped. "I have enhanced hearing, remember?" Vilgax asked. "So how'd you become king, and what're you up to?" Noah asked. "You remember back in Goodknight? After I defeated a castle, they made me their king after I defeated their champion. Rather easily I might add. And I'm up to getting Old George's sword, the most powerful sword in existence." Vilgax answered. "Well you won't get far!" Noah yelled. "Get him!" Vilgax commanded. The Knights surrounded Noah. Noah transformed into Rath and started beating every Knight. Bam! Wham! "Let me tell ya somethin' Forever Knights! Ain't nobody take on Rath and be not beaten up after Rath beats them up with his beating up powers of awesome beat-upness!" Noah yelled. "....what?" "SHUT UP!!" Pow! All of the Knights were defeated. "Vilgax! Imma call you Squid-face! Let me tell ya somethin' Squid-face, new king of beaten up Forever Knights! It is so on! ROAR!" Noah yelled. "Don't push your luck, boy." Vilgax said. Vilgax was in front of a golden brick wall. He pulled a specific brick and the wall opened. There was a spotlight shining on a hill with a glowing sword stuck into it. "That's the sword you're after!?" Noah yelled. "Yes." Vilgax answered. "IT'S UGLY!" Noah yelled. "Yes, it---WHAT!?" "It's ugly." Noah breathed an air blast at Noah and he crashed into a wall and changed back. "George's sword is finally in my possession!" Vilgax said. Vilgax grabbed the sword. "No!" Noah yelled. Noah transformed. "Buzzshock!" "No mere Megawhatt can stop me." Vilgax said. "O rly?" Noah asked. Noah shot electricity at Vilgax, who fell to his knees. "This Megawhatt just took you down, Squid-face!" Noah said. Vilgax got up and shot Noah with eye lasers. Noah came crashing down. He reverted back. Vilgax picked the sword up. Another wall opened revealing a chamber with the FK symbol on it. "The key to the ultimate power." Vilgax muttered under his breath. Noah got up and saw Vilgax. "No Vilgax, wait!" Noah called. Vilgax struck the chamber door with the sword. It cracked a bit. "Before you continue, Vilgax, answer me this. Why do you need that sword?" Noah asked. "Simple. It is the only way of opening this chamber. Inside of this chamber lies Diagon, the god of wisdom and power. In my time under the ocean, I had a vision of Diagon speaking to me, told me about the legend." Vilgax explained. Noah stood there looking helpless. "He's too strong, even if I did try to stop him, I'd just get myself killed." Noah muttered. Vilgax stuck the chamber one last time and busted the chamber open. Suddenly, wild winds were created, then, Diagon showed his face. "Diagon, grant me the ultimate power!" Vilgax commanded. "Vilgax..." Diagon said. "Yes, Diagon?" Vilax asked. "I tricked you from the start. You are evil, I am good, you must pay for your sins!" Diagon said. Diagon grabbed Vilgax and pulled him into the chamber. The door magically reappeared. The sword fell out of Vilgax's hands and landed by Noah. "Well, at least Vilgax isn't an issue anymore. I hope." Noah said. Characters Heroes *Noah Segurason *Ship *Diagon Aliens *Rath *Buzzshock Villains *Vilgax *Forever Knights Trivia *We learn the rest of Vilgax's plan. *Vilgax is sucked into Diagon's dimension. *The castle Vilgax attacking in the opening of Goodknight was the same castle Vilgax took over. *Vilgax is shown to be very strict toward his servants, killing them for small things such as asking obvious questions or coughing while he's talking. Category:Episodes Category:Noah 10 Category:Noah 10 Episodes Category:Vilgax/Albedo Arc